One of The Same
by sarah.perino.5
Summary: This is a mysterious story that revels things as we go along. Told from Daniel's perspective. Venturing into the delicate balance that is Ra!


**The Covenant **

Daniel reached for his glasses. He knew it was only a matter of ticking time before he was sent for; "officially." The sinking in his stomach was merged with the slow sinking of his heart. Daniel had kept himself out of the treacherous path of Ra's gaze for over forty days and forty nights. And now, while attempting the rather long read of Les Miserables; as he drifted off on this hot summer's evening, it was all coming to an end. Daniel pulled on his boots, and was led through the curtained passageway by Horus; Ra's most impressive guard. Daniel had the feeling that, if asked, Horus would throw live babies into the Nile without so much as an argument; even if they were his own. Ra had this effect on beings. Even Daniel himself (most noted for his scientific reasoning yet generous compassion) might just sink into the quicksand that was Ra's command. Daniel glanced over the blackened dunes, as he passed through the main hall. He was suddenly struck by the thought of the coffee he had left on the table back at the military base. The air was very hot and dusty there. But here, amongst the shading plants, stone walls, and fountains; a cold, almost chilling breeze swept through the palace. It was as if the cold breath of Ra it's self was blowing about this space-age castle; seeking out the warm. What Daniel wouldn't give for that cup of coffee now, to calm his nerves_. But then again, what good would it do you if you found yourself dead tonight? Why has Ra kept me in his good graces and treated me like a guest rather than a prisoner for all these days? Why would he send for me now?_ These thoughts played off each other as Daniel made that slow steady walk to the last room of palace. One thing was fixed in his mind, if sure of nothing else; he could bet that whatever Ra was up to, he was planning it with the same cut knife calculation as before. Daniel's uneasiness grew as he passed through the many red and golden veils that so delicately separated him from the Sun God's lair. As Daniel approached the silken bed, the light in the room changed from dark to an orange glow. He had arrived.

"Wait here." Horus said pointing to the center floor, then taking a step back into the shadows with his weapon.

"The almighty Ra!" a voice called out.

Frozen in place, Daniel watched as a heavy purple curtain was drawn about the bed, reveling Ra's still form. Ra sat there motionlessly, avoiding all eye contact with the others in the room. He seemed to be in a trance with his eyes and face completely relaxed: almost in a half sleep. The orange light seemed to bounce from his golden chest plate to the floor, and shadows from the corner lined his frame in a soft hue. Daniel couldn't help but follow the lines with his eyes. There was a small glittering globe resting on a wooden stand beside Ra. The colors reminded Daniel of deep space.

A voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know why I have asked you here tonight?" Ra raised his slight fingers and placed them on the night stand beside his bed.

"I have to say I have no idea why you have asked me here at all. Why you've chosen to keep me here so long without bars or chains!" Daniel swore he saw a flicker of a smile play on Ra's mouth, when he said this, but it could have been a trick of the light.

"Then I shall tell you, and put you out of your wondering."

Something seemed decidedly different about Ra's temper tonight.

"I would appreciate that." Daniel pushed the glasses further up on his nose (they had fallen considerably due to anxious sweat).

"I have many children here; that watch over me. Many of whom, I know, would leave me at a moment's disruption. And there are some who would wish to see me destroyed completely." Ra turned his head and glared deeply at Daniel before picking up the small globe in his hand. Ra rotated it back and forth trying to get it to capture light. His look was steadfast yet wondering as he got lost in its color.

"You shouldn't have let me get so close to you if you fear that I will destroy you. Why not just lock me up like the others?" Daniel shrugged with a quizzical look on his face. "Why have my friends been tortured while I sleep comfortably!?" Daniel could feel his temper rising.

"I needed you to get close to me." Ra stated.

Daniel gulped.

"Restrain your mind for a moment if you could." Ra sighed and put the orb back on its stand.

"Sorry sire." Daniel took a step forward, suddenly very curious about the seemingly composed Ra he was experiencing. There was a long pause before Ra spoke again. Daniel's breathing became faster.

"My family traveled light-years away to preserve our kind, as have I, in turn. But I realize it is simply not enough anymore. " Ra's eyes seemed to soften. "What should I do but remain youthful? I must anticipate my enemies' success and admit my own death at their hands. So I have decided the time has come to create a new protection." Daniel felt his body go numb all over.

"You see", Ra continued, "I am not completely immortal….**not yet**." Ra's voice hardened at these last words; almost to a constricting choke and his eyes burned fire red.

Daniel could see Ra's angst and spoke on both their behalves. "So you are saying, in order to let your race live on you without, you must create another….."

"…one of the same." Ra's words made Daniel's chest tighten around his throat and his legs became weak; his mind holding fast to an idea he had not even puzzled out yet.

Ra stood suddenly. Daniel backed away slightly; swaying on his feet. Sensing the meeting was over; Daniel prepared himself for an obligatory bow. As he bent his head he specifically saw that Ra's hands were shaking.

"This will be our covenant. You shall be my sole counsel in this matter. Until the time comes that I release you back to your bars and chains. I **will **see you again."

Daniel completed his bow and left the room the way he came, this time escorted by Ra's second guard in command; Hansu. Ra swept his robes behind him as he turned back to the bed: the purple curtain drawn once more.

Daniel could not keep his insatiable curiosity to himself.

"If Ra wants to create another being like himself, to hold his place as ruler when he's gone…." Daniel began half to himself, half questioning Hansu. "…then he would, what? Just build some sort of fancy robot?" Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked up at Hansu; who scowled down at him. "He can do that right? I mean he **is** Ra!" Daniel continued; even though he was getting no verbal response from the guard.

"You do not know a part of the things that Ra is capable of." Daniel tried to quiet his breathing so he wouldn't miss one word of what Hansu was about to say. "He will not be satisfied with a robotic imagine of himself; something with no life or soul." It was the first time that Daniel had ever considered putting together the two separate entities of Ra and a soul; surely he has none, he thought.

"So this means he will start kidnappings?! What are we talking about here?!"

"Things you could never understand!" Hansu shouted. "Things you must learn to understand if you want to stay alive."

Daniel suddenly felt the quicksand gather around his ankles, and tiredness came over him. His mind had been stretch almost to breaking point, with scrambled information. And on top of it all, he was now responsible for carrying out Ra's secret plan to find an air to his throne. Daniel had strange dreams that night; about time and space, children and weapons, gold and exotic spices, about the beginning of life and the last exhale of death.


End file.
